Magical Tomes
by VJulesv
Summary: Natsuki boards the train to Garderobe, Asia's foremost magical school located in the cold tundras of North Asia. There she meets Shizuru, adored by the students and teachers of Garderobe. If only magic can solve everything, including the breaking and mending of hearts. Old blood prejudices, magical spells gone awry - this is Mai Otome intersecting the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay, so I was going to write another chapter for my Marimite story. Then I got thinking - what if Natsuki and Shizuru met in a Hogwarts-like circumstance? What if what if what if?

Then this fanfiction was born. Based off Mai Hime, Mai Otome and the Harry Potter universe. _Edit:_ Some small changes made in chapter 1!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Train to Garderobe<strong>

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought oh my god_

_Look at that face, you look like my next mistake_

_- 'Blank Space', T Swift, 2014._

A dark-haired youth slung her leather bag across her shoulders, and left home in the cold hours of Sunday morning. The sky was still dark, and the night was silent.

There were no goodbyes to be said, because there was no one to say them to. Lord Kruger was away on a trip, and the house elves were sent away the day before to his abode in southern France. Natsuki Kruger did not particularly care. Her 18th birthday had come and gone a week ago, to a similar lack of fanfare, and that was how she preferred it to be.

She was finally off to Garderobe.

* * *

><p>A millenia ago, a formidable and fearsome group of witches and wizards from Europe travelled to North Asia as they sought to increase their magical learning and connect with other magical communities. Towards the end of their travels, they established a school for magical youth in the cold tundras of North Asia and named it Garderobe.<p>

Before Garderobe, children were privately educated by tutors, thus only the very rich could afford a proper magical education for their children. Even then the quality of magical education was very much reliant on the tutor in question. Magical families refused the offer of the European magicians to send their children away to a school of magic (it was unheard of to train children in magic outside the safety of their homes), but seeing the benefits of formal education, agreed to send them once they turned eighteen.

Garderobe was a game changer, and other schools of magic were established throughout Asia, imitating its style. As centuries marched by, Garderobe anchored its position as the premier school of magic in all Asia.

* * *

><p>Natsuki arrived in Shinjuku, Tokyo just as dawn was breaking. The train station was still rather empty and she wandered around the large place for a while, before deciding to buy a bento and head to the plaform she was to leave from.<p>

Platform 24.

As she neared the stairs leading up to the platform she noticed a family of bright orange haired Muggles wandering around the area. Mother, father, son, daughter. It was hard not to notice hair of that colour. Did they dye it all the same colour?

"It's right here! Platform 24! Come on!" The orange haired girl insisted to her mother.

"I don't see it, dear. Are you quite sure you're feeling all right? Maybe it's in a different area of this station." Her mother said.

Ah. _Muggle-confounding wards._ Natsuki started up the stairs.

"Wait!" It was the girl.

Natsuki paused. _Is she talking to me?_

"So you see it too!" _Yes, she is._

Natsuki turned around abruptly. "Of course I do. But it's Muggle proof. You're… Muggleborn?"

The girl frowned. "I know it's Muggle proof. Just because they can't see it doesn't mean they can't follow me. Once past the barrier they'll be seeing just fine. My family needs convincing to trust me. Couldn't you-?"

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "Tsk. You're going to be late – the train's going to leave soon. Best say your goodbyes to your family here - it might not be safe for non-magical folks to join you on the platform itself."

"Ah, yes. Um, thanks.. I'll see you later?" The girl smiled at Natsuki.

"Maybe." Grunted Natsuki.

* * *

><p>Natsuki moved quickly to the far end of the platform, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. In contrast to the train station itself, Platform 24 was bustling with families saying goodbyes. She stood in her black coat, hands in her pockets, facing the tracks.<p>

Families. Her father asked if she wanted him to accompany her on her first train out to Garderobe, but she'd declined. When she was a child, her father shielded her fiercely from the public's gaze, and as a teenager she had grown accustomed to remaining out of the public eye. No reason to change now. No reason to get sentimental over a train ride.

She hardly saw him these days anyway.

The bullet train arrived, snapping Natsuki out of her increasingly grey thoughts. She strode onboard as soon as the doors opened, and headed for the nearest cabin. Natsuki was about to close the door when she heard a commotion.

"Hey! Orange hair! You a _Mudblood_? Our cabin's full, sorry." Jeering voices reached her sharp ears.

Natsuki bit her lip. _Great._ Her sense of noblesse oblige compelled her to act. She stuck her head out of her cabin. "You can join me." She said.

The girl turned around in surprise at hearing her voice. But before she could speak, eight other girls poured out of the nearby cabins. Natsuki frowned. _Damn. Way to remain under the radar, idiot._

"Who are you?" A haughty looking girl snapped. "She needs to be in the _Mudblood_ cabin."

Natsuki gaped in suprise. "_What_ cabin?"

"You a _Mudblood_ too?" Another girl sniffed.

"None of your business. She's with me." Natsuki's face remained emotionless.

The eight girls sniggered, almost simultaneously. "We don't think so. Mudbloods don't get-" The girls started moving towards Natsuki, pushing the orange haired girl onto the train floor.

Natsuki's hand reached for her wand. _Damn, this could get ugly._ The orange haired girl pushed herself back up, and stood ready to fight. Natsuki glanced at her violet eyes – she was no pushover. No one was going down easy.

Then.

"Ara….? What is going on here?" A gentle voice broke the tension.

Almost at once, the eight girls backed away from facing Natsuki and lined the corridors instead. They spoke nearly in unison again. "Just a misunderstanding, Shizuru-sama. Imparting some knowledge to our newcomers. We'll be going back to our cabins now." They quietly re-entered their cabins, a huge change from their rabid dog postures only seconds ago.

What sickly sweet voices. Natsuki rolled her eyes and pointed her cabin out to the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Mai Tokiha. Thanks for the rescue." Mai Tokiha bowed slightly in thanks to Shizuru and Natsuki before heading off towards Natsuki's cabin. Just like that, the potential fight was over in less than five minutes.

Natsuki glanced at this Shizuru-sama which had such an effect on the feral girls. Shizuru-sama turned out to be a rather tall brunette. Perhaps a year older than herself. And are those crimson eyes? _Look at those lips. Wow, she's beautiful._

"Done staring, stranger-san?" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki glared at the girl before stopping herself. She reminded herself that this very girl just prevented a fight that could've turned nasty.

"Thanks." Natsuki said instead.

"Don't I get your name, at least, stranger-san?" Shizuru smiled, eyes twinkling.

"It's Natsuki."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Natsuki-san. I'm Shizuru."

"Yeah." Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru came forward and walked with Natsuki as she made her way back to her cabin. "Can I join you?"

"What?" Natsuki jumped back.

Shizuru grinned. "Those girls could return after I leave."

Natsuki frowned. _What! Do I look like a helpless idiot?_ "I can defend myself quite well."

Shizuru had another shit-eating grin. "Oh?"

Mai opened the cabin door in the nick of time. "Hi! Ah, Shizuru-san, would you like to join us?"

Beside Shizuru, Natsuki sighed in acknowledgment of her defeat. "She will be, yes."

Shizuru smiled as she took a seat next to Natsuki. "Oh, how friendly of you, Natsuki. Thank you, Mai-san."

Natsuki bit back her response and decided to dig into her delicious smelling bento instead.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1. Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Well, might as well update since I'm on a roll. I'm glad to see others also have an interest in this story theme! Thank you for your encouragement and feedback. Here's chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Great Hall<strong>

_"Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far _

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar.."_

_- 'Blank Space', T. Swift, 2014._

It was close to four hours now on the bullet train. Using an ingenious combination of high-speed rail technology and strong magic spells, the train propelled powerfully northwards at an almost impossible speed, across the seas and into the blistering cold tundras of North Asia. Natsuki feigned sleep whilst Shizuru and Mai kept up a lively conversation on lighthearted topics. Shizuru did explain quickly to Mai, however, why the girls called her Shizuru-sama – it was how younger students addressed older students.

It wasn't that Natsuki wanted to be unfriendly by feigning sleep, but Shizuru unnerved her. Despite Shizuru's light-hearted jokes, being near Shizuru made Natsuki hyperaware of everything she said or did. Natsuki found Shizuru entrancing and dangerous. _And damn if I ever fall for girls like that again. _Natsuki couldn't help but listen in on Shizuru's and Mai's conversation however. They were in the _same _tiny cabin after all. Shizuru was seated a mere foot away from Natsuki, and Mai's knees occasionally brushed against Natsuki's. Listening in, Natsuki realised Shizuru was a master at answering questions without revealing anything personal about herself.

"Shizuru-sama, how long have you known Natsuki-san for?" Mai asked.

There was a pause before the girl replied. "As long as I've known you, Mai-san. That is to say, three hours, fifteen minutes and thirty seconds ago." She laughed lightly. Natsuki didn't know to take her seriously or not – who counted hours and minutes from a meeting?! Although Natsuki herself was aware… it had been exactly three hours, fifteen minutes and… thirty two seconds since Shizuru had merrily walked into her life.

"Oh! I'm sorry – I assumed.. I mean, you called her Natsuki without any honorifics when you both entered the cabin.." Mai looked a little embarassed.

Shizuru made no reply to that. Natsuki felt like she should say something before Mai got the wrong idea. She opened her eyes and turned towards Shizuru, leaning in close. "Were you gunning for some outraged outburst from me? Too bad.. I don't really care about honorifics. You can call me Natsuki…. Shizuru." She'd unconsciously lowered her voice a tone when saying Shizuru's name.

Shizuru had a moment of surprise, before her features smoothed out. She winked at Natsuki. "Of course, Natsuki." The syllables of Natsuki's name fell from Shizuru's lips like soft, caressing velvet.

Natsuki felt her heartbeat quicken and fought a rising blush. _Fuck._ The green eyed girl decided it was better to retreat for now.

Shizuru swallowed a small laugh and got up from her seat. "Well, I need to leave for another cabin. We're reaching Garderobe soon, so you both should get changed into robes and cloaks."

Mai was shaking with barely concealed laughter from witnessing the previous scene. "We will, Shizuru-sama. See you later!" She waved cheerily.

Shizuru paused at the doorway, waiting for Natsuki to acknowledge her goodbye. A heartbeat. Two. Two and a half… Then Natsuki finally looked at her again, smiling gently. "See you later, Shizuru."

The brunette chuckled, and headed off.

* * *

><p>Natsuki and Mai exited the train together, and joined the mass of students exiting the station. Garderobe Station was a small countryside station. They were greeted with cold blistering wind as soon as they exited the train. It was obvious who were Muggleborns in the group – there were eight or so students in their group of forty huddled together, at the back of the group. Only Tohika Mai – brave <em>Muggleborn <em>Tohika Mai who refused to be intimidated by the stares of other students walked in the front with Natsuki.

Natsuki nudged Mai. "So.. do you know any of the other Muggleborns?"

"I know Senoh-san. We were the only two students from our academy to be offered a place in Garderobe." Mai answered.

"You learnt magic in an academy?" Natsuki asked.

"How else do you think..? Not all of us are as fortunate to be tutored privately in the comfort of our own home." Mai replied.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just, we don't know much about.. this is probably the first time most of the First Years have met Muggleborns." Natsuki said.

"I know. Thanks for earlier today, Natsuki-san." Mai said.

Natsuki shrugged. "Natsuki is fine, Mai. As I said, I'm not big on honorifics."

* * *

><p>Walking with Natsuki made Tohika Mai feel stronger. She liked Natsuki's sure and confident steps, even though her eyes were shadowed with worry.<p>

Natsuki kept her shoulders back, head up, as though defying some unseen threat before her. Mai could feel the tension rolling off Natsuki's shoulders in unending waves the moment Natsuki had stepped off the train. Despite whatever was troubling Natsuki, when the girl noticed the unfriendly stares of other first years towards her orange-headed friend, she'd unconsciously stepped closer to Mai. She returned their glares with a fiercer one of her own, daring them to act on what was no doubt their blood prejudice. A brave thing to do, since they were only two students in a large group of students who had such disregard and disdain for Muggleborns, or Purebloods who deigned to protect them.

The Station gates led them on a short path straight to the tall, black gates of Garderobe itself. Garderobe was built in the design of the ancient castles of Japan – large stone walls and thick wooden gates surrounding a vast compound, with smaller buildings inside and a main castle.

_This was it. Garderobe._

Natsuki took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold into the Main Square. It was a large open area, pristinely kept. The large black tiles under the students feet seemed to ripple under the smooth surface.

"But surely it is solid? What magical material is this?" Mai whispered.

"It's a defense structure. Right now the surface is a hard solid, but if Garderobe is ever attacked, these very tiles dissappear and enemies will fall into the cold depths below. Plop, plop, plop!" Natsuki grinned.

Mai's face mirrored Natsuki's grin. "You look like you enjoy the thought of them drowning."

"An attack on Garderobe is an attack on the _pillars of wizarding society itself_!" Natsuki intoned solemly.

Mai raised her eyebrows at her new friend. "... you can't be serious?"

"It's a half-truth, I suppose." Natsuki laughed.

The two girls fell silent as they walked further into Garderobe. The way to the Great Hall in the Main Castle took them past a large number of buildings. Natsuki took in the sight of Garderobe's beatiful architecture in silent admiration. The main castle was the first thing that caught one's eye, built as it was on elevated ground overseeing the vast castle grounds. Its roof shone like gold despite the overcast sky. Here and there were other smaller buildings, some in stone and others in wood.

Natsuki tried to calm her nerves as they neared the Main Castle. She knew what was next – the Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall. A ceremony brought over shortly after its sister school in Scotland started practicing it. First year students were sorted into the four Houses of the Founders – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Her housemates would be the people she would spend most of her time with. Each House had its own Common Room, and she would also be sharing her sleeping quarters with a fellow first year from her House. They would join sporting teams of their Houses, and eat at the same long table in the Great Hall.

House pride and rivalry was a very real thing in Garderobe and also to the magical community. Scions of old wizarding families tended to be Sorted into the same House, generation after generation. Natsuki knew all this, because her father, his father before him, and all Krugers who had come before belonged to the House of Slytherin. The Most Noble House of Kruger was almost synonymous with Slytherin. Her father had married her mother, from the Most Blessed House of Ogasawara. They were also generations-old Slytherins. Her father was the Head of House Kruger, and Natsuki his sole heir.

It was _expected _that Natsuki would also be a Slytherin. Natsuki did not know what she would do with herself if she wasn't. Wasn't she as cunning, as ambitious, as ruthless as any other Kruger before her had been? The weight of her ancestral house never felt greater than as she entered the Great Hall with her fellow first years.

* * *

><p>The first years gathered at the back of the Great Hall. They had to be Sorted first before they could seat themselves in one of the four tables. Headmistress Fumi's welcome spreech went practically unheard by Natsuki. There was something about not swimming in the Lake – <em>who would in their right mind would go swimming in this cold, cold tundra? <em>

Almost too soon, the Sorting Ceremony began. A diminutive teacher began calling out the names of the first years from a roll of parchment.

"Chrysant, Yukino!" "Harada, Chie!" "Hasekura, Rei!" "Higurashi, Akane!"… there were about twenty students before Natsuki's name was called.

Each student called walked quickly up, and sat in seiza position in front of the school. Headmistress Fumi then placed a golden Samurai sword in the student's upturned palm. The sword took only seconds to discern the thoughts of the student's heart and mind, like a sharp blade cutting through sinew and bone. "Ravenclaw!" "Gryffindor!" "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!" shouted the sword, sorting the students.

Pretty soon it came to: "Kruger, Natsuki!"

Excited whispers started as soon as the name Kruger was called. Curious eyes drank in the sight of one Natsuki Kruger. They saw a girl with flowing dark blue hair striding forward, her striking green eyes looking straight ahead, unperturbed by the commotion. She was exceedingly fair to behold, with her high cheekbones and undeniably beauty. She moved with a deftness that reminded you of a panther out to hunt, tightly controlled energy in a body that lent meaning to physical perfection. There was a keen, almost frightening intelligence in her eyes.

The chatter from Slytherin Table increased exponentially, greater than the other tables. _This_ was the heir of House Kruger, long hidden from public sight. This rare, mysterious gem was theirs to claim.

Seated in the second year section of the Slytherin table was none other than Shizuru Viola. When Natsuki's name was called, it took her barely a moment to realise her Natsuki on the train, and this Natsuki _Kruger_, were one and the same. In the train, she would not have placed Natsuki as a Slytherin. That was some nerve, Natsuki facing down Mai's bullies out of some chivalrous concern for a stranger. Shizuru would not have done it for that reason. Shizuru intervened, because Natsuki's cold beauty caught her attention as she patrolled the cabins as a Prefect. She smiled to herself. Natsuki was a Kruger, and Krugers were Slytherins… Shizuru could not believe her luck. _Natsuki, in the dungeons, with me! _She sipped from her wine glass, hiding a pleased smile.

Natsuki was now in front, seated with the Sorting Sword in her upturned palms. Her shining eyes looked straight ahead, up at the starry ceiling of Garderobe's Great Hall.

Her hands clenched tightly in an effort to stop them from shaking.

A second passed. Then two. And then -

"Gryffindor!"

The Great Hall fell silent, before erupting in an uproar.

Shizuru's grip on her wineglass tightened. She turned away from the sight of Natsuki being welcomed at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter 2. <strong>Author's note:<strong> Oh ho ho ho. Okay, maybe some of you saw this coming.. It would be convenient for Natsuki to be a Slytherin, but convenience does not always make the most interesting stories..! I hope you'll (maybe, possibly, hopefully?) agree..!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews and feedback - it's been very encouraging. Also, I have gone back to fix bits and pieces in chapters 1 and 2, but nothing immensely story-changing. There is still world building going on, but we must also move forward with this thing called plot.. getting there, people. For those unfamiliar with Harry Potter, I think you'll be fine. I've put in a few more contextual clues so hopefully that helps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Owlery<strong>

_"They take their shots, but we're bulletproof_

_I know places_

_And you know for me, it's always you_

_I know places_

_In the dead of night, your eyes so green_

_I know places"_

_- I Know Places, T. Swift, 2014._

Natsuki took a deep breath, and approached the Gryffindor table. Her bright green eyes took in the sight of her House mates. Many were cheering, and the Gryffindors made space for her on their long table. She relaxed a little. _Perhaps it is not so bad, after all. _The youth sat down and accepted a glass of honey mead a fellow student poured for her. A loud voice boomed, right in front of her. Natsuki jumped in her seat.

"Natsuki Kruger, eh? Saw what you did for the orange-headed First Year on the train. Stood up to those disgraceful girls. You've got guts! I like you!" The voice belonged to a large framed, blond haired girl.

"..It was nothing. It was the right thing to do." Natsuki said.

"Too right!" The girl slammed her fist down on the wooden table in agreement. "I am Haruka Armitage. Second year Prefect. On behalf of Gryffindor, I welcome you to our magnificent House!"

Everyone clapped. Natsuki smiled. The girl on Natsuki's right introduced herself with a wink. "I'm Chie, from House Hallard." Chie Hallard was a handsome looking girl, with an easygoing smile.

Natsuki laughed. "Hallard? I did hear there was a Hallard coming to Garderobe. My cousin warned me of the youngest Hallard being a horrendous flirt and to beware of her!"

Chie raised her arms in dismay. "Alas! You musn't believe everything you hear, you know. Anyway, this is Garderobe. First Year, new start, all that."

Haruka's stern voice cut through their conversation. "Pay attention, Firsties. The Sorting is still going on." There were only very few students left. The Sorting Sword now reached students whose last names started with "T".

"Tokiha, Mai!" The hat had barely touched Mai's head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Natsuki cheered with the rest of her House. Mai came over to their table with a grin on her face. Without skipping a heartbeat, Chie transfigured her spoon into a blue rose. She twirled it and offered it to Mai, introducing herself.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and scooted over to the left, making space for Mai to be seated between herself and Chie.

Too soon it came to the last girl to be Sorted. "Juliet Nao Zhang!"

Natsuki shifted to look, a grin on her face. "You know her?" asked Mai.

"Yes – she's my childhood friend. It's been years since I've seen her, though. She was such a rascal." Natsuki replied.

The Sorting Sword took a long time to decide. Thirty seconds passed, then sixty, then two minutes… murmurs started growing in the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sword finally shouted. Unlike in Natsuki's case, there wasn't a uproar, but more like a sigh of relief. Their feast could now begin properly. All the students turned back to their tables, dishing out food onto their plates.

Nao strolled towards Gryffindor and received a warm welcome. She nudged Natsuki, whose still had a look of shock on her face even as she made some space for Nao to sit between her and Mai.

"Not going to welcome me, Natsuki?" Nao had the cheekiest smile on her face.

Natsuki shook free of her stupor. "Nao! How did _you_ get sorted into Gryffindor?!"

Nao sniffed. "No need to be so rude. I could ask you the same."

"I always thought of _all _people, you would be sorted into Slytherin." Natsuki said.

"Shiny Sorting Sword said I didn't have enough ambition to be in Slytherin. Too lazy for Hufflepuff, and not sufficiently appreciative of books to be in Ravenclaw." Nao grumbled.

"And so the Sword sorted you into Gryffindor, where dwell the _brave of heart_? I know you Juliet Nao Zhang, you're not going to risk your neck for anything." Natsuki scoffed.

Nao's lime green eyes glittered. "Perhaps the Sorting Sword saw something in me, just like how it saw something in you. What happened there?"

Natsuki sighed. "It offered me a choice. All along I thought there was no way I would be in any other House but Slytherin. What would my father say if I was sorted into another House? The first Kruger in centuries to not be a Slytherin? Questions like that ran through my mind."

Her red headed friend raised her eyebrows in consternation. "And despite all that, you chose Gryffindor?"

Natsuki sighed. "Later, Nao."

* * *

><p>The four first years – Chie, Mai, Nao and Natsuki were given a room to share in Gryffindor Tower. It was a large circular room with high ceilings, the floor a polished wood, and dark velvet curtains covered the cold stone walls. Each girl had her own bed, with a chest of drawers on each side of the bed and a larger trunk at the foot of the bed. Their clothes were neatly sorted into the shared wardrobe by the heavy wooden door of the room.<p>

The atmosphere was jovial and easy going. Natsuki felt she could breathe more easily in the room, away from the crowds in the Great Hall.

Later that night, when both Natsuki and Nao were comfortably in their own beds, Nao sought to broach the topic again. "You know… I always thought we would be in Slytherin. Instead of being in this white tower of stone facing the rising sun, we would asleep in the dark bowels of Garderobe where Slytherins make their home."

Natsuki sighed heavily in the bed next to Nao's. "The Sorting Sword said Slytherin would be the easy choice. Fame and glory on a silver platter, going along a well-trod path by my illustrious ancestors. Don't get me wrong, Nao. I want to be a great magician, a powerful mage, greater than all Krugers before me. But I remember Mother. If the combined fame and power of Kruger and Ogasawara couldn't save Mother.."

There was silence in the room. Nao breathed out. "Your mother was facing demons of her own, Natsuki… it was something magic could not mend…"

"She could have lived. For Father. For me." Natsuki whispered.

Nao decided to change the topic before Natsuki fell into one of her black moods. "Gryffindor's not too bad. Gryffindor and Slytherin have both produced powerful mages. Differing idealogies, bitter rivalry. Have you spoken to your Father about… this? Being sorted into Gryffindor?"

"I… I wrote a letter. I haven't sent it though. The Owlery was really crowded after dinner, with the other First Years sending the news to their parents." Natsuki replied.

"You should.. better he hear from you, than from anyone else. First thing tomorrow morning. I'll come with you." Nao said.

Natsuki tossed aside her covers, and got up from her bed. "No. I'll go now. Get it over and done with."

Nao laughed. "It's past curfew, but I doubt that'll stop you! If Haruka-oneesama catches you on her patrol, I'm not going to rescue you!"

Natsuki grunted. "I wouldn't expect you to. I'll be fine, Nao."

* * *

><p>Natsuki gathered her cloak carefully around her as she made her way quietly out of Gryffindor Tower, down the cold white steps and onto the Castle lawns.<p>

She looked around before setting off towards the Owlery, a small tower near the Main Castle. Despite its name, the Owlery had more than just owls. The pet ravens and eagles of students mingled with the owls in the wooden tower.

It was nearly the full moon, so the path before her could be seen clearly. She passed a small hut as she neared the Owlery. She climbed the tower, called for her big, black raven Duran and sent him away with the letter for her father. Natsuki exited the tower quietly and nearly got the fright of her life when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Aaaah!" Natsuki yelped.

"Ara… I didn't mean to surprise Natsuki." A soothing voice responded.

Natsuki swiveled around to the familiar voice. "Shizuru! Are you kidding me! It's the middle of the night! Don't go around touching girls like that!"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. "Touching girls like _that_?" She stepped closer to Natsuki. "Whatever do you mean, _Na-tsu-ki_?"

Natsuki reddened but stood her ground. "You know what I mean! I thought you were a ghost!"

Shizuru raised her hand to muffle her laugh. "In any case, Natsuki, you're caught outside your dorms after curfew. Now, now, now.. what shall I do with you?"

Natsuki held her breath, her heart beat erratic as Shizuru took another step closer to Natsuki. The green eyed girl grumbled, breaking the building tension. "You're outside breaking curfew too."

The older girl smirked. "I'm a prefect, Natsuki. It's my duty tonight to patrol this stretch of castle grounds with Haruka-san, my fellow Second Year prefect. Unlike you, I wouldn't get in trouble for being out. Oh, I hear footsteps… could it be our Haruka-san?"

Natsuki looked around hurriedly before seizing Shizuru's hand, dragging her quickly down the path. She spied the small hut she'd walked past on the way to the Owlery, and shuffled both Shizuru and herself inside before closing the door softly behind them.

Her eyes widened as she took in the room they were now in. It wasn't what she was expecting. The room was small, yes, but it was complete with a roaring fireplace, a luxurious looking king sized bed, a marble washbasin and the softest carpets she'd stood on in her life! Candles around the room gave off a sweet, honey smell, and bathed the room in a warm, yellow light. She gaped at the sight and smell of it all.

Beside her, Shizuru giggled. "My, Natsuki. How romantic of you!"

"I- it's not like that! It was just a hut on the outside!" Natsuki retorted.

Shizuru tugged Natsuki further into the room, exclaiming, "But so much more inside!"

"What is this place?" Natsuki asked, relenting as she followed Shizuru into the room.

"The Hut of Requirement! The room inside this unassuming hut changes according to the seeker's wishes. Natsuki appears to have wished for a comfortable bed next to a lovely fireplace. Oh, what could her plans for me be?" Shizuru's crimson eyes danced in amusement.

"I was just looking for a place to hide from Haruka-sama!" Natsuki defended.

"Oh?" Shizuru glanced down at their hands. Natsuki and Shizuru's fingers were still entwined together.

Natsuki released her hold quickly, missing the warmth of Shizuru's hands almost immediately. She swallowed. "Yes. A place to hide."

Shizuru looked slightly dissappointed. "When a pretty girl like you drags me into such a lovely room, what am I to think?"

Natsuki refused to respond to Shizuru's teasing.

Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki glared.

Shizuru confessed. "My apologies, Natsuki. I lied. Haruka-san and I had just finished our patrol – you were in no danger of being caught by Haruka-san as she was well on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. I myself was on my way back to my Slytherin rooms."

"What!" Natsuki frowned. "So.. are you going to report me for breaking curfew? Gryffindor could lose a few House points for this, wouldn't that benefit Slytherin?"

Shizuru pretended to think for a bit, before quirking her lips. "Don't be silly, Natsuki. The paperwork alone makes reporting you for breaking curfew a most unpleasant thought."

Natsuki was about to reply when the fireplace flared into green flames. A Floo-call. The two mages approached the blazing fireplace slowly, caught unawares and ready to run if necessary. "Who's there?" Natsuki asked sternly.

"Natsuki? It's your father." A deep baritone voice sounded.

Natsuki breathed out slowly. "Father."

"Good to see Garderobe's still excellent locating fireplaces nearest to whoever's receiving the call. I was about to send a Patronus to alert you to my call, but looks like you were already in range anyway." His voice was low and gentle.

Natsuki moved nearer the fireplace and sat down on the floor in front of it, head bowed. "You've received my letter?"

Beside her, Shizuru took a few steps back, sitting on the bed instead. The crimson eyed girl tried to hide her curiosity at what appeared to be a private discussion between Natsuki and Lord Kruger. Natsuki glanced back at her, before smiling slightly. Shizuru's expression softened at Natsuki's smile and the older girl turned away from the fireplace to give Natsuki more privacy.

"I did. Natsuki, this did not come as a surprise. You've always been a rebel, chafing against the traditions of House Kruger." He paused.

Natsuki did not say a word, afraid to break the peace between them. He was usually so distant, but every now and then he would be like the father he once was before her mother died. Warm, gentle, understanding.

"As you have written in the letter… you must follow your heart. Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also. You know.. Gryffindor, Slytherin.. at the end of the day, we are more than where the Sorting Sword places us. In a Slytherin I have seen courage to rival that of a Gryffindor. In a Gryffindor I have found ambition to rival that of a Slytherin. It is our choices who make us who we are. Too often I have seen my friends make wrongful decisions because of what they think a Slytherin should do. Too often have I seen Gryffindors give themselves for a cause they do not believe in because they think it is what a Gryffindor would have done. Natsuki, remember this – your House does not define who you are. Your choices do. You picked Gryffindor. But you are still Natsuki Kruger, my daughter."

Natsuki choked back a sob. She would not cry. _She would not cry_. How rare it was for her father to show her this amount of kindness!

Her father continued. "When the time comes, you will take my place in the Great Council, in the seat of House Kruger. Then, you may understand why I have made the choices I have. But for now, Natsuki, take the time to understand what your heart truly seeks."

Natsuki sighed. "Thank you, Father."

"Goodnight, Natsuki. Write when you can. I know I haven't been there for you as often as I should have, but – "

"I know, Father. I understand." Interrupted Natsuki.

"Perhaps someday you will, Natsuki." With those parting words, the green flames reverted to their usual blaze of yellow and red.

Natsuki got up from the fireplace with steady feet. She wiped her cheeks dry, not wanting Shizuru to see her damp cheeks. She looked at the dancing flames in the fireplace, gathering her thoughts. Shizuru remained quiet behind her.

After she had composed herself, Natsuki turned around, approaching Shizuru where the tawny haired girl sat on the bed. "Shizuru – may we go back now?"

Shizuru got up wordlessly and took Natsuki's hand gently. "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Shizuru's crimson eyes gazed into the troubled depths of Natsuki's heart.

"No, Shizuru. I- I need some time to just.. think about what my father said." Natsuki pulled away and walked towards the door. "Um. Thanks though. For staying. Just now."

Shizuru smiled slightly. "Stop frowning. You'll get lines on your forehead, Natsuki."

Natsuki let out a small laugh. She opened the door for Shizuru, and followed the girl out. Outside the door of the hut, the two mages paused, and took the sight of each other in under the faint moonlight before turning and walking away in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 3.<strong>

Author's notes: As I was writing this chapter I had to stop myself from writing Shizuru and Natsuki being comfortable with each other and in love, yada yada. Because they're not. Not yet anyway. But you know, it's hard. Shizuru and Natsuki, they're like.. ah. Anyway. As always, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Quidditch and Potions**

**Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews and feedback! Now onto Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>"Is that a Yajirushi XXI?" Natsuki's House mates clustered around her, admiring her broom. It was a cold Saturday morning, windy and grey. Yet almost all of Gryffindor was out on the Quidditch pitch of their school watching their house's team tryouts. It was tryouts time for the wizarding world's favourite sport, Quidditch. Where players zoomed by on the fastest brooms, trying to avoid being hit by the opposition team's Bludgers.<p>

_"Those are Japan's team brooms for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup!"_

_"They're top notch!"_

_"Must've cost a fortune!"_

Comments of this nature were bandied about, most with a tone of admiration. Natsuki quirked her lips. Yes, the Yajirushi XXI was a beautiful broom. The sleek, aerodynamic design, coupled with cutting edge stability charms meant it could hit a top speed of 200mph without a wobble. Not many brooms could do that. Then again, not many fliers could handle a broom at that speed without getting injured.

Natsuki could. _Duran _was the name of her broom, and she liked to swoop the skies, far above ground and people and all the chaos. Quick, sudden turns at top speed gave her that mad rush of adrenaline.

Natsuki flew to forget. Natsuki flew because it was one of the few things that made her happy. But, when it came down to it, she also liked playing Quidditch, or more specifically, being the Seeker in the game of Quidditch. Beating the enemy Seeker through sheer grit, skill and speed, seeing the flash of frustration in their faces as she caught the Snitch.. it was a glorious game.

There are four balls in the game of Quidditch. A Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Each team has two Chasers scoring goals with the Quaffle, one Keeper guarding the goal posts, two Beaters attempting to hit the opponent's players out with two high speed Bludgers, and one Seeker. The Seeker had one aim only – to catch the Golden Snitch, thus ending the game. If the Snitch wasn't caught, the game wouldn't end. It could go on for _hours_.

You could be having a really bad game, but if you had a really good Seeker, you could still win. One goal scored by a Quaffle was worth 10 points, but catch the Golden Snitch – that alone was worth 150 points!

The team captain was a girl called Maya Blythe. "Natsuki Kruger. Welcome to our tryouts. What position are you going for on this fine day?"

Natsuki gripped her broom handle a little tighter. "Seeker."

"Well, well, well. You're in luck." Maya smiled, clapping her hands.

"What?" Natsuki felt a little worried now.

"No one else is trying for Seeker."

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "Ah.. it is not a popular position in Gryffindor?"

"Oh! No, no, no… of course lots of people want to play our Seeker. Seekers are almost always the stars of the Quidditch pitch, you know. It's the same here in Garderobe. But… Slytherin's Seeker," at this Maya scowled, "…has been wiping our fine green grass with all other Seekers in the past ten games or so. Some say she's the best in decades. No one wants to go up against that and be blamed for costing Gryffindor the game."

Natsuki snorted and crossed her arms. "That good, eh? Who's she?"

Maya Blythe paused, and looked Natsuki in the eye. "We shall not utter her vile name on this wonderful day of Quidditch. You up for the challenge?"

"Sure. I could do a few rounds the pitch." Natsuki offered.

"Let's see what you've got." Maya smiled, and turned to the curious crowd. "Gallant Gryffindor!"

The house cheered.

"We have Natsuki, trying out for Seeker!"

The house cheered louder than before.

Natsuki got on her broom and flew around the pitch, executing her highly technical manoeuvres at eye-popping speeds. When she landed on the ground, the cheers were the loudest they'd been throughout the tryouts.

"Welcome to our team, Natsuki." Maya slung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders, grinning.

Natsuki flashed a quick grin, and went to meet her new team mates who were clapping and cheering. They could possibly beat Slytherin this year – maybe, just maybe.

* * *

><p>It was now the second week of term. Natsuki dressed lazily, fumbling with her school tie before Mai impatiently crossed over to fix the maroon and gold tie for her.<p>

"Thanks, Mai." Natsuki grinned. She threw on her black robes and laced up her black leather shoes.

Nao butted in. "Hey, what about my tie too, Mai?"

"Oh, come here." Mai said.

Their first week of classes started today.

"Nao, you should join us in Potions." Chie said. "Natsuki, Mai, myself – we need one more to so we can all pair up with each other. And not some swotty Ravenclaw or sneaky Slytherin. Or a Hufflepuff." Chie gave a mock shudder.

Nao stuck out her tongue. "Nu-uh. I want to do Illusion and Destruction this term."

Chie groaned. "Nao, hardly any First Years pick Illusion to do in their very first term! You're going to be up against Second Years, maybe even Third Years!"

Nao sniffed. "I'm sure I can go up against the best of them in Illusion. Besides, Shizuru Viola was a First Year when she completed Illusion, and she said to have been the best in years."

Natsuki's ears perked at the mention of Shizuru's name. "How do you know this?"

Nao grinned slyly. "I've been scoping out the competition."

"What competition? We're all students here!" Mai said.

Both Nao and Chie turned towards Mai, shaking their heads in faux disappointment. "Mai, Mai, Mai. We've got three years in Garderobe, and each year we have to complete our study of at least two magical branches. We are ranked against our peers and the bottom five percent of each class fail it automatically. Now, how is that not a competition?"

Mai huffed. Natsuki laughed. "So… Nao. You're afraid of the competition in Potions?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "Against you? A twelve year old wouldn't be worried, let alone _me_."

Natsuki looked at Nao sideways. "Whatever. I'm gonna wipe your ass in Destruction magic this afternoon."

"Sure, sure." Nao opened the door for her fellow First Years. "Off you three go to Potions. Try not to poison yourselves."

* * *

><p>Their Potions class was all the way on the top floor of the Main Castle. Natsuki felt slightly winded as she entered the Potions classroom. She paused at the door, looking around. It was a rather large room with floor and walls of solid stone.<p>

There were twenty five large lab benches, with two wooden stools each. It was clear that students in this class were to partner up and select a bench.

Natsuki looked around in consternation. Mai and Chie had already hurried forward and sat down together at the bench near the front of the class. She quickly moved past the other students towards them.

Mai caught her glance. "Sorry, Natsuki. But Chie asked me last night if she and I could be partners for Potions…" Mai apologised. Chie beside her looked apolegetic as well.

Natsuki waved off their apology. "It's fine. I'll just pick the bench right behind you two. It's empty." She pulled out a stool, sat down and closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally for dreaded Potions class. She wondered how soon it would be before her first Potion accident occurred, and hoped her yet-unknown partner would be at least halfway decent at Potions. It was a shared grade after all. _Damn, damn, damn. _Natsuki knew Mai was good at Potions, she'd seen Mai's skill at brewing a quick Hangover cure yesterday. Gryffindor House had been partying all weekend, celebrating the formation of their new Gryffindor Quidditch team for the year.

There was a growing commotion near the classroom's entrance. The cause of it was soon known – it was Shizuru Viola and her group of Second Year Slytherin girls. They stood around Shizuru, waiting for her to pick her seat and then attempt a mad scramble to take the other seat on the bench, thus sealing their position as her Potions partner. For _two_ whole terms. A _whole_ school year partnered with Shizuru-sama. They could barely contain their excitement.

There were some Ravenclaws who were also eager to get in on the action. Shizuru's reputation as a star student was well known, her having aced her Destruction and Illusion studies last year. Partnering with Shizuru Viola would no doubt be a surefire way of scoring well.

Shizuru looked around the classroom, her face a mask of polite interest. Her eyes narrowed slightly, realising she had no choice but to make the first move and let fate dictate her partner in the mad scramble that would no doubt ensue.

Unless… her eyes landed on a bench close to the front of the classroom. _Hmm. Not an ideal location, being so close in front, but… there's an empty seat next to one that is already taken. Whoever that person is, at least I can say I made my choice in partners instead of being some prize meat to be fought over. _Shizuru quickly slid her way and sat herself down on the empty seat, sighing happily.

She'd moved so quickly that her fangirls were left in her wake, not realising she'd left their watchful gazes until it was too late. They glared at the dark haired girl seated next to Shizuru-sama as moved to take their places in the benches near their idol.

Natsuki heard the stool next to her moving, and someone taking a seat. Whoever it was smelled quite nice too. A scent of green tea and sakura. She cheered inwardly and opened her eyes, ready to attempt at being friendly. "Hi… my name is.." She gaped, eyes widening.

"You!" Natsuki shook her head in disbelief.

It was Shizuru, grinning at her cheerfully.

"Why, it's Natsuki!" Shizuru leaned in closer, whispering low into Natsuki's reddening ears. "How delightful that we will be lab partners, Natsuki! Potions is such a precise art, isn't it? It requires such a _delicate _and _sensitive _touch."

Natsuki drew back. "Well, I'm absolutely horrible at it. Too bad, I think you picked the wrong bench to sit at, _partner_."

Shizuru looked slightly baffled before smiling again. "Me too."

"You too?" Natsuki asked, not quite understanding.

"I'm terrible at Potions too. Which is why I pushed it back to Second Year. But I thought to myself, I can't wait until Third Year to finish Potions. Failing in Third Year means staying back another _year_ in Garderobe, and that would cause too much gossip." Shizuru said.

"What do you mean, you're _terrible _at Potions? You _can't _be!" Natsuki whispered furiously.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "I'm not perfect, Natsuki."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell that to your fangirls. I've been at Garderobe barely a week and I've been hearing stories about your legendary perfection at all things. WHY NOT POTIONS?"

Shizuru frowned. "You seem to be taking this rather badly. I'm sorry to disappoint, Natsuki. But it's not my fault you seem to think…"

"Look, Shizuru. I'm terrible at Potions. You're terrible at Potions. In what universe do you think we will be able to scrape together a passable grade by the end of this year?"

"You were expecting a partner to carry you towards a passing grade in Potions?" Shizuru leant closer to Natsuki. "Why, my Natsuki, I was hoping the same. There, we have something in common already."

Natsuki scowled and looked around. "_And _we are the only Gryffindor-Slytherin pair here. You know, I don't think Gryffindors and Slytherins have traditionally been very successful partnerships."

Shizuru tilted her head and laughed lightly. "We could be the first, Natsuki."

"We could be the first to blow up the Potions classroom, you mean." Natsuki retorted, head in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 4.<strong>

Out of curiousity, have any of you done the Pottermore quiz? I did it and turned out to be a Ravenclaw. Which shouldn't come as a suprise I suppose... Anyway, goodness knows what Shizuru and Natsuki will get up to in Potions class. Remember how their baking exam was a complete disaster in Mai Hime? Lol.


End file.
